


A Twist In My Sobriety

by Magnetikpulse



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetikpulse/pseuds/Magnetikpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing (possible) scene for 'Living Proof'  Flynn takes pity on Raydor and offers her a lift home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist In My Sobriety

**Author's Note:**

> My First attempt at a Major Crimes 'Shandy' fic. Hope you like it :)

A Twist In My Sobriety

 

 

Andy Flynn surveyed the room and the people around him. Christmas day in the squad room was not exactly what he’d had planned and once again he had had to let his daughter down when they had finally relented and asked him to spend Christmas with them. He could hear his Ex Wife’s vitriolic ‘I told you so’s’ ringing in his ears. 

Yet he could not feel as disappointed as he should. He was still surrounded by what he considered-although he would never say it in their earshot- family. 

Except Raydor, of course. That woman was just a thorn in everyone’s ass. Always strutting in and causing mayhem with her holier than thou attitude.

However right here and now she looked like a fish out of water. The normal loud- in your face persona had given way to a quiet and pensive person who looked so alone and out of place in this room full of friends. 

For the first time he realised that maybe that was what it was- a persona, a work face. Maybe there was a real person lurking under the mask of Darth Raydor after all. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how alike their situations. She had planned to spend Christmas with her children, as had he. Until the job-always the job- had gotten in the way. 

The drink was flowing, and Provenza was refilling the Captains glass frequently. That Bastard was trying to get her drunk. 

A room full of people and Sharon Raydor was lost. She would smile and say thank you, but was not part of any of the conversations going on. Against every instinct, Andy Flynn felt sorry for her. He knew what being a social pariah was from his drinking days. 

“Will you still get to spend any of Christmas with your family, Captain?” Andy turned to her and asked. 

Shock turned to a brief thankful smile “I’m sorry Lieutenant I was miles away. I do hope so, but as we both know getting a flight at this time of year would be…’

“A Miracle?” Sharon Laughed. 

“Yes, Indeed. Highly unlikely. You? Did you have plans?”

Andy sighed. ‘With my daughter. She, well my ex wife will not be understanding of why I wasn’t there.”

“I’m sorry.” She laid her hand on his arm and he looked down as if he had been scalded. “That must be difficult. I think my children expected the call. They were disappointed but at least they do understand.”

Gone was the haughty Captain exterior and here was the mother wishing to be with her children. Not much phased Andy Flynn but seeing this side of a woman he thought he had a handle on was strange. 

 

The party was coming to a close. The food, the drink, the company had all been good. But now it was time for everyone to wind their way home and shake off Christmas for another year. 

‘Can I offer you a lift home, Captain?’ Andy Asked. Knowing that she was definitely over the limit to drive yet did not appear drunk. 

Sharon eyed him warily. “That’s very chivalrous of you Lieutenant.” She was no damsel is distress, but LA with no car on Christmas day could be classed as a major problem. “Are you alright to drive?”

That stung. “ You’re FID I’m sure you’ve read my file.” 

Sharon has the good grace to look sheepish. “ Lieutenant…Andy. I only read files when I have cause to. I meant no disrespect, I assure you”

Andy nodded and smiled. He knew she hadn’t meant it as he took it, but it still rankled that his drinking problem no matter how long ago it had been, was common knowledge, written down for the world…and FID to see. It hadn’t stopped her being his first call the night he was attacked though. He still had no idea why he had done that. 

“Flynn!” Provenza shouted across the room. “You going?”

“Yeah I’m gonna shoot, I’m gonna drop the Captain off.”

Provenza looked at Sharon and screwed his nose up in disgust. “Drop her off what? Something high I hope.”

Sharon rolled her eyes. She’d never be accepted in this department. 

They both said their thanks and goodbye’s to Brenda’s parents. The Chief herself falsely gushing at how wonderful it had been that the Captain could join them. 

“They all hate me” Sharon noted nonchalantly as they walked to Andy’s car. 

“They don’t…” The Raydor glare pierced him and he held his hands up. “Ok they do, but you can be…well a bit bombastic”

“Bombastic?” Sharon spluttered as they got in the car. “I’m doing my job!” 

“Captain…”

“Sharon” 

“What?” Her saying her name had completely destroyed his train of thought. 

“Call me, Sharon.”

“Hell no, I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” His protest made her grin.

“Jeez why not? Can you imagine me walking in the squad room and calling you Sharon? Provenza would have heart failure”

Sharon Raydor full on snorted. “ Then you definitely should. Just to see the look on his face.”

Raydor had a sense of humour. Who knew.

On the drive to her condo she told him about her children and her ex husband and how he had deserted them. He told her about his ex wife and her determination to keep him out of their daughters’ life. He had no idea why he found her so easy to talk to or why he even wanted to confide in her. He couldn’t stand the woman…

They laughed about how the Brenda had all but sputtered out that Sharon was her friend to her parents. 

“That one really had to have hurt.” He said. Knowing the Chief did not have one good word to say about Raydor and arch-enemy was more likely than friend. 

They pulled up outside Sharon’s condo, still talking away about the most random topics. Andy felt more relaxed in a woman’s company than he had in years. 

“You know, Sharon,” he said as she made to get out. “You’re a totally different person off the clock. It’s kinda nice.” 

Sharon smiled, a genuine one, not the fake on she used on the job. “Please don’t let that get out. I can’t have people knowing I’m really human.”

“You have my word, Ma’am.” He raised his hand. “Your secret is safe with me.”. 

Sharon looked up at her apartment. “Do you want to come in for coffee?” 

Andy Blushed. “Thanks but no, I should get going. Some other time, maybe?” Why was he hoping there would be another time?

His mind had wandered as Sharon leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek to say thank you, just as she made contact he moved his head and the kiss caught him on the corner of the mouth, lingering a scant few seconds, before they both pulled back red faced. 

“I would like that.” She uttered sincerely as she got out of the car. “Happy Christmas, Andy.” Was the last thing he heard as she walked away and he was left reeling from the jolt of electricity that simple kiss has stirred. 

“Happy Christmas.” He said to no one as he finally restarted the engine and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
